Of Acolytes and Xmen
by Zeko
Summary: The Acolytes (Remy, Piotr, and John), are sent to school at Bayville. What happens when they become friends with the X-men, against Magneto's rules?
1. Highschool Blues

Alright. Well, this is the first fic I'm posting for the site. Throws confetti Be happy.  
Okie, basically, I want to show what I think happens in the near future of Evolution, and, I'd like to base the story around Gambit and Rogue, just because they're my favorite Marvel couple.  
  
Gambit is with the Acolytes, and Rogue with the X-men. Tell me whatchu think, please.  
  
Thank'd you, and enjoy...  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
He was laying on the bed... Which was basically what he did when Mags wasn't calling him out on a mission, some bone-headed idea to take over the world... The young man sighed, lifting a wall-ball from his bedside table, and running it around his fingers slowly, still staring at the ceiling...  
Why had he joined this team anyways? It seemed pointless, and they always failed... Maybe he should join the X-men...  
  
_'Push dat t'ought 'way,'_ he scolded himself, tossing the ball up to hit the ceiling, then fall back down into the palm of his hand. If he joined the X-men, he would have to bring his pals along... He couldn't leave John and Piotr with this psychopath...  
  
The ball flew up again, then down into his palm.  
Besides, the X-men wouldn't accept him... He'd be the outcast, that one guy who'd fought against them on so many occasions... But, so were John and Piotr.  
  
The same pattern repeated itself several times...  
Toss, catch, think...  
Toss, catch, think...  
Then, there was the one they called Rogue... He'd almost harmed her.  
He hadn't meant to. Honestly, he hadn't. He felt something for her, something Mags would never understand, he knew...  
Toss... Catch... _Smack._  
  
".. Ow," he muttered, sitting up and rubbing his forehead, tossing the ball to the side. He cursed words in the French patois of his native land of New Orleans, Louisiana.  
When you spend some time around the French Quarter, you pick a few things up.  
  
"Mon dieu... Remy needa new job," the young Remy LeBeau murmured to himself, shaking his head slowly.  
Locks of rich auburn reached a bit past the nape of his neck in length, longer strands in front framing crimson red on pitch black demon's eyes, one of the only signs that he was a mutant to the world.  
  
Today, while not on a mission, Remy wore his regular day clothes...  
A pair of faded navy cargo pants were held tightly at his waist with a thick leather belt, though that was almost concealed for the form fitting, red Orange County Choppers shirt covering his torso.  
Fingerless, black leather gloves covered the slight swells of his palms, scuffed black combat boots adorning his feet.  
  
With a heavy sigh of mock-exhaustion, the young Cajun pushed himself to his feet, and out the door of the room he'd come to call his own...  
A stereo sat in the corner, numerous CDs of Linkin Park, Switchfoot, and the like laying around it. Several books sat in the other corner, along with a worn notebook, and an old, black ink Bic pen.  
A poster of a red and black motorcycle was taped on the wall, obviously making him drool every given time he looked up at it.  
  
All that remained of his possessions was the bed in the other corner, and the few items on the bedside table.  
He slowly walked out the door, and into the kitchen, where John and Piotr already sat boredly.  
Pyro's right leg rested on the table, his left hanging down while the back legs of his chair kept him balanced upward.  
A single peice of paper lay on his lips, floating upward as he blew outward, staring upward at the ceiling.  
  
Colossus watched this with a rather ammused expression, as he sipped at a half-empty glass of water.  
Gambit smirked as he walked up behind John's chair, grabbing the back to yank downwards, and snicker evilly as he yelped and fell.  
  
"Goddammit, LeBeau," he growled out, picking himself up with a small groan, and a glare up at the Cajun.  
Gambit only shrugged with a grin, cocking his head to the side.  
".. Looked like y'were bored, so I gave y'somet'in ta do..."  
"Y'mean... Kill you?" he replied, sitting down again, glaring up at him.  
"Aw, dat hurts, John... 'Sides, it's old," he said, sitting down across from the Aussie, smirking. "Y'make deat' t'reats 'bout a billion times a day..."  
  
Still muttering a steady string of curses, John layed his head on the table, closing his eyes.  
Piotr chuckled at the two of them, shaking his head.  
"Dis never gets old, dis quarrell you haff between you," he said, thick Russin accent thick. Remy shrugged slightly, half grinning.  
"De only t'ing dat keeps us entertained 'round 'ere..." Too true.  
  
Magneto expected them to work for him, but they had prices they wanted worked out first...  
A place to stay, food, beds, clothes...  
He'd come through nicely. They lived in a nice house, secluded from the city, and from most anybody's view. Most anybody.  
They lived about two miles away from the X-mansion.  
  
The X-men, however, weren't the least bit aware of this. Lucky for them.  
Mags had another deal worked out as well, much to the Acolyte's dread...  
He insisted that they attend school at Bayville High. They'd start the next day. They considered this day, to be their last for freedom.  
  
----------------------------  
  
John kicked the fridge of the door closed, three bottles of beer in his hands.  
He set them in the middle of the table, where Remy, and Piotr sat, cards around them, and a few bucks already near the middle. John kept one for himself, while Remy and Piotr reached out for their own.  
  
"Tonight's it, fellas," John said with a sigh, opening the bottle slowly. "We'll be slaves t'the district now..."  
"Don' t'ink dat way, mon ami," Remy said, taking a sip from his beer. "Coul' be worse..."  
"How?"  
".. I dunno. It jus' seemed d'righ' time t'say dat..."  
  
With a groan, John sat back in his chair heavily, another fizz heard as Piotr opened his bottle, and took a sip.  
"Well... Poker an' drinks sorta make up fo' it, eh?" John mumbled, sitting upright with a wry smile, shrugging his shoulders.  
Remy and Piotr nodded in agreement, bringing their bottles into the air to meet eachother, John following suit.  
  
"To our las' night," Remy said with a grim smile, clanking their bottles together, and taking a large gulp.  
  
This, would be one helluva year.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Yes yes, short, but what would you expect? Anyways, more chapters to come from this. Hope you enjoyed what I've written for now.


	2. Enter the Acolytes

Okay, I'm writing this late night, so, if some of it don't make sense, feel free to slap me... o.O;  
Okay, maybe not...  
  
Anyways, here's chapter 2.  
  
Enjoy...  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
_Bleep. Bleep. Bleep._  
  
If only it knew how annoying it truly was...  
  
_Bleep. Bleep. Bleep._  
  
Finally, with a sigh of increased irritation, Remy lifted his hand from beneath his pillow, to the alarm clock on his nightstand, his hand sparking with a hot pink spark as he brought his fist down onto the clock, small peices falling into random places.  
He turned to his other side, covering his head with his pillow, sighing contentedly.  
  
"Shh... Shuttup. Ah'm goin' in," John's voice whispered through the air to Piotr, unbeknownst to Remy.  
John opened the Cajun's door slowly, a bucket of ice water in his hands, and an evil grin on his face.  
He stepped carefully into the room, minding the squeak in the right floorboard as he did so, until...  
  
"PUTAIN DE MERDE!" Remy shouted out, French curse heard throughout the entire house. Piotr winced, staring up as he ran down the stairs, now slightly afraid to face the wrath of the Cajun.  
"Oh, you've officially outdone y'self dis time, Fire Fly," came Remy's thick accented voice. "Wait 'til I get my hands on a crowbar..."  
John laughed, then gulped, running quickly down the stairs to Colossus.  
  
".. He's homicidal, run fo' ya bloody life," he said, hiding behind him.  
Piotr looked over his shoulder at the shaking Aussie, quirking a brow as he slowly turned to see Remy walking down the stairs, a smile tugging at his lips...  
  
Gambit was soaked from head to toe, water dripping from his hair slowly. His eyes were narrowed dangerously, glowing.  
"Where is de pat'etic little weasel?" Piotr jerked his thumb over his shoulder.  
"Traitor!" John yelped, running for the next room.  
Remy simply stood on the stairs, groaning and waving John away... He was the least of his problems, now that he realized what today was.  
  
".. I'm gonna go g'ready... Looks like I already got m'shower..." He heard John snicker at this.  
Shaking his head, and planning his revenge, Remy walked back up the stairs, mumbling a steady string of curses all the while. Piotr watched with a rather ammused expression, shaking his head, then turned to start setting bowls and spoons out for them to eat something before they left.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"This bites!" Iceman whined, crossing his arms over his chest. "Who's idea was it to put the Acolytes in the same school as us?!"  
"Magneto's... Besides, even if they are the villans, they have very right to attend the school, just like us," Scott replied, furrowing his brows behind his ruby quartz shades. "And that's why I want none of you picking a fight with them... We don't need that type of publicity now..."  
  
Bobby and a few select others groaned, feeling the need to beat their heads against something...

All but Rogue.  
She didn't even really seem to be paying attention right now. Her head rested in the palm of her hand, elbow resting on the windowsill as she stared outside, closing her eyes, and drifting off...  
  
"Rogue! Did you hear me?" Her head shot up.  
"Oh... Right. Yeah, Ah heardya," he mumbled, turning to look out the window once more.  
Scott muttered somwthing about her 'lack of attention', before standing up straight.  
"Whoever needs a ride, I'm leaving now... Rest of you can walk..."  
  
Now that's what she liked to hear. Walk. She'd prefer that, over listening to the older ones lecture them about what to do and what not to do around the Acolytes.  
Besides, she could take care of herself.  
"Ah'm walkin'," she said, getting to her feet. Scott shrugged, and walked to the garage, followed by Jean, Kurt, Bobby, and Kitty.  
  
Rogue got to her feet, slipping a backpack over her shoulders carefully, then walking outside.  
She lifted her face to the sky as she stepped out, a faint smile visible on her lips. It felt good, getting away from the others for once... She needed time alone.  
Besides... She had things to think about. Such as... The Cajun, she'd met just a few months ago in that old rundown yard.  
  
He'd given her a card... The King of Hearts.  
And almost blew her hand off. She scowled at this, shaking her head at the thought... Why did she always fall for the bad guys? Was it just her not-so-common sense?  
  
Well, if she fell for the bad ones... This one must be really evil.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Can'tcha take a joke, Rem?"  
"Non..."  
"Is 'no' all you can say?"  
".. Yes."  
"ARGH!"  
  
Remy grinned widely as Pyro attempted to apologize to him as they walked, giving him the hardest apology of his life.  
"Won'tcha just accept my apology?"  
".. Non."  
Piotr chuckled deeply, patting John on the head.  
"It is alvright, John. He vill forgive you..."  
"You sure?"  
"Sure... In about two years."  
  
John groaned, rubbing his head frantically. Damn this whole escapade. Damn Magneto! This was all his fault anyways!  
"Lookout guys... Dog on ze vay," Colossus warned, smirking slightly as Remy moved to the other side of John, letting him walk in the way of the dog... A rather large, German Shepard, to be exact.  
  
"Aw, scared of a little dog, Rem?"  
"Case ya didn' notice, John... Dat's not a very p'tite dog, if y'catch m'drift..." John snickered. "You are!"  
Remy shrugged.  
"I'm not d'moron who's 'bout t'get his head bit off..."  
As they came closer, John began to speak to the dog, who had been sleeping peacefully.  
"Yo' not a scary dog, are ya? Good pooch, yup, be a good..." The dog got to its feet, and let out a growl, and loud bark, snapping at Pyro.  
  
With a yelp, John jumped, and landed in Remy's arms, eyes widening with a small grin.  
"Ehm... Hi?" Remy glared, and immediatly dropped him, stepping over him. "Aw, c'mon!"  
"I told you, but y'never listen to me... What do I kn..."

He stopped, staring ahead of him.

There was the Rogue one. He stopped in mid-step, simply staring. Piotr looked behind him at his friend, lifting his hand in front of his eyes.  
".. Gambit?" Remy jumped, looking up at Piotr with a slightly sheepish smile.  
".. Sorry, got kinda..." He stared at her. ".. Side-tracked..."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
A few yards away from Bayville High, Remy pulled a pair of shades from the pocket of his shirt, carefully setting them on the bridge of his nose. The dark, royal blue lenses hid his eyes perfectly.  
All three Acolytes sighed in unison, as they approached the giant building, and stepped inside. Immediatly, everyone stopped to stare at the tall guy, the red headed guy, and the guy wearing the shades.

John thought about saying, 'Boo,' but pushed that thought away and scowled at them, walking inside and pushing a few people out of the way.  
".. We gotta work on his people skills," Remy muttered up to Piotr, shaking his head slightly. The Russian smirked, taking a step inside, Remy at his side, and they walked to the main office, ready to take the assigned schedule that would haunt them for the rest of the year.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Author's Note:  
Yes, I suppose I'm teasing you now... Giving you small chapters to read through, then wait for the next... It is all part of my evil plan! o.O;  
Ooookie... Yes, let me know what you think. ;


	3. Deal with the Devil

I would like to thank you for the reviews I've gotten... Glad to see that I'm doing a half decent job with this.  
Anyways, I've gotten a complaint or two, about Remy walking to school instead of riding his motorcycle, and all I have to say, is... Patience, good people.  
Remy riding a bike is my thing as well. Wouldn't dream of writing this without him having a motorcycle. It is all part of my eveel plot!  
  
To be quite honest, Magneto is barely even in this as a villan. A slight taste of what I have to come is in this chapter. Enjoy!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
All three Acolytes were relieved to find they basically had the same schedules. Most hours, they would be together in class.  
Boy, would the teachers be in for on, hell of a ride.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"What the hell'd Ah do to the damn science teacher? Ah did mah work, and he just goddamn exploded!"  
".. John, y'started y'desk on fire, usin' de bunson burner..."  
".. It happens..."  
  
Piotr laughed at his friends 'battle of wits' as they sat down to lunch, looking down at the cafeteria tray, a slightly disgusted look set over his gentle features. He poked at the 'food' with his fork, looking up to John and Remy.  
".. Vhat vas zis again?"  
"Dunno... Meatloaf?"  
"Doubtful," Remy replied, pushing his tray away from him with a soft sigh.  
  
John stared down at the plate, finally taking a bit with his fork, and bringing it to his lips.  
".. You're not..?"  
"Yeah, Ah am... Ah'm starvin'!" he replied to the grimacing Russing beside him, turning back to the fork. Closing his eyes, he slowly brought it to his lips, and...  
  
"Look over dere!" Remy said suddenly, patting John on the back with force. The Aussie gagged, dropping his fork. He glared up at Remy, smacking him on the back of the head.  
"Don't do that!" Remy didn't seem to hear him, nor notice the slap he had just received... Instead, his complete attention was a few feet away from their table.  
  
There, the Rogue sat, alone. A book lay open in front of her, gloved fingers toying with the streaks of white in her dark, chestnut tinted hair.  
Remy slowly lifted himself, fixing the shades on the bridge of nose, and working a slight grin on his lips.  
".. I'm goin' in..."  
"And Ah'm gonna need some popcorn," John said, rather ammused as he leaned forward to watch closer.  
  
Rogue's eyes lay intently into the pages of the book, reading the words slowly and with interest, shifting in her seat slowly. A slight bit of movement caught her eye, however, causing her to look up at the figure standing before her... She all but drooled on the spot.  
The Cajun one stood there, a form fitting, navy blue shirt covering his torso, the usual, baggy, faded brown trenchcoat resting over his shoulders loosely.  
  
His shirt tucked into the few visible centimeters of the boxer shorts he wore, a belt wrapping around his waist to hold his faded black cargo pants securely.  
She looked up, hoping to see the firey red demon eyes that had transfixed her on their last meeting...  
  
Damn. Concealed by the sunglasses.  
"Can Ah help you?" she stated coldly, half pretending not to notice him.  
".. Sweet Sout'ern accent, p'tite," he said, smirking softly. "Seems a shame, Sout'ern belle like you, sittin' all 'lone..." She stared at him for a few seconds.  
".. Ah plan to keep t'myself, thank y'," she replied, glaring as she lifted herself from her seat, closing her book as she headed outside.  
  
Remy simply stared at the spot where she had been sitting, slowly turning to Piotr and John.  
John merely grinned, making a thumbs down sign as Remy approached.  
"Put down, mate," he said, eyes lingering on the Cajun as he walked to his side.  
".. Hmm... Pu' down indeed," he said quietly, a card slipping down from the sleeve of his trenchcoat, glowing light pink in his hand. He slipped it into John's back pocket, proceeding to walk away as fast as possible, but still, casually.  
  
The next sound from inside was quite obvious, non?  
Remy grinned widely at the sound, shaking his head, and looking forward, hoping to find her.  
She sat under a tree, rather secluded from anyone's view... Perfect for her. Her knees were bent to her chest, where her book lay open in front of her once more.  
Fiddling with a button on his trenchcoat, Remy slowly walked forward, and smiled to her softly, quirking a brow from behind the shades.  
  
She looked up, with a sigh of slight irritation.  
"Can'tcha just leave me alone, creole?" His expression hardened slightly, but, he nodded his head, smile still tugging at his lips.  
"Alrigh', chere... Y'make y'point. Remy leave y'be..." He stepped past her, and towards the parking lot in front of the school, walking as calmly as usual.  
  
Rogue snorted, and looked back down towards her book... It was almost immpossible to ignore the pang of guilt clawing at her stomach feircely...  
Guilt... When had that been a word in her vocabulary?  
With a sigh, and a roll of her emerald green eyes, Rogue pushed herself to her feet, leaving the book at the trunk of the tree, and walked forward, hoping to find him to apologize.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Remy sighed in spite of himself, running a hand through his hair. He removed the shades from the bridge of his nose, and began to walk back towards the Acolyte house, quirking a brow at himself, and shaking his head.  
".. Should be at school, shouldn't we?" a rather dark voice filled his ears.  
Remy turned quickly, another card slipping from his sleeve and into his hand, glowing hot with pink. The figure before him chuckled.  
  
He was rather tall, and muscular, chestnut hair pulled back into a ponytail. Sideburns led down into a beard, a goatee wrapping around his thin lips. Dark brown eyes stared at Gambit in ammusement, quirking a brow slowly.  
The man was dressed in a dark grey business suit, and leaning over a motorcycle...  
  
Mon dieu... A gorgeous motorcycle...  
The tank was painted candy-apple red, plue and purple flames overlapping them. The Harley Davidson logo rested near the front, plated in gold, and silver, the eagle seeming to screech into his very ears.  
There wasn't a speck of dirt on the tank... On the fender, on the bars, on the tires, even. Brand new.  
  
".. Nice bike," Remy muttered, staying where he was. The man chuckled.  
"How would you like to keep it?" That thought made his eyes bulge, and his breathing quicken... That ended quickly, however. ".. What de catch, ol' man?"  
"Nothing, really... I'm just a man, looking to help fellow man," he said, standing up straight, and walking over. "All I ask in turn, is that when you ask me of a favor... You return it. This, is just," he paused. ".. A freebie."  
  
Remy snorted.  
".. A freebie..." He thought this over. ".. Why should I help you?" He chuckled once more, deeper, eyes narrowing slowly.  
".. Because I happen to know of a pretty femme I could help you get..." Remy gulped, closing his eyes...  
Should he..?  
He groaned quietly in defeat, looking up at the man, and noding his head, holding his hand out. He grinned.  
".. Very good, very good..."  
  
He pulled a key from the pocket of his suit, handing it to Remy.  
".. A deal's a deal," he stated. Remy accenpted the key greatfully, watching as the man turned to walk off.  
".. Hol' up!" he said. The man stopped. "What's y'name, mon ami?" He smiled softly, turning to face him.  
".. Professor Esexx," he said, turning to continue walking, and dissapear soon. Remy cocked his head to the side slowly, but shrugged his shoulders, and walked to the motorcycle...  
  
His, motorcycle.  
".. Gambit? Hold up, Swamp Rat," he heard the sensual Southern drawl behind him. A shudder ran down his spine. He turned slowly to look at Rogue, quirking a brow, and turning back again, climbing on the bike.  
"Gambit, Ah just wanted... Where're y'goin'?"  
".. I'm ditchin'... Dis school bites," he said, revving the engine. "Care ta join me?"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Muahaha! o.O; Sorry...  
Well, there ya have it, all Remy-motorcycle obsessees, my third chapter! Yes... A cliffhanger... Sorta...  
Thank for readin' this far, and, I'll have the next chapter up soon!  
Review, please!


	4. The Lights go Down in the City

Bwaha. Yesh, I am eveel... What a way to bring in Essex, neh?  
  
Keep the reviews, peoples. I like ta know if I'm doin' good!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Rogue's eyes widened at his offer... He was willing, to ditch school... With _her_? And be kind... To _her_? Even after the rude remarks..?  
"Ah... Ah dunno," she murmured, shifting her weight, and looking away. "Ah have a few mo'..."  
"Classes?" he asked with a smirk, revving the engine once more. "Well, if y'don' wanna..."  
"Alright, alright... Ah'll come, but... Don't try anything funny, Swamp Rat," she said, crossing her arms. "Ah'll know,a nd Ah can easily whoop y'ass..."  
  
"Remy believes y', chere," he replied, chuckling deeply. "Now... Y'comin' or what?" Cautiously, she climbed on the back of the bike, not sure what to do next... Hold on, might have been good. So she did.  
His muscles tensed as her cheek rested against his back, a shudder passing through his body as her arms wrapped aorund him...  
Ignoring this, he hit the kickstand with his heel, and shifted gears, the motorcycle jerking forward, and running smoothly, giving Remy a feeling of freedom he felt he'd forgotten over time spent with Magneto.  
  
Rogue gasped, her hold tightening around him, and her eyes slamming shut. After a mile (and the feeling that she was going to fall over had faded), she gained the courage to look up, and over his shoulder, a small smile tugging at her lips.  
She was actually enjoying herself. After months of being sheltered, having been lectured by the older kids... She was enjoying herself.  
  
Remy grinned slightly... This was his first ride on the new bike, and if Rogue was there or not... He was going to experiment with it in any aspect he felt necessary.  
Such as... Speed.  
Remy LeBeau had a few rules in driving...  
  
1. Curteous driving and speed limits were created for cowards, and blue-haired old ladies who kept their turn-signals on for a mile down the road.  
2. There are only two real speed limits... Fast, and airborne.  
3. .. There are no rules.  
  
He shifted into another gear, the engine humming as he gathered more speed, a grin set upon his thin lips, widening as he felt Rogue's hold tighten around him once more.  
With a sigh of defeat, he slowed the bike down, reaching a hand down to gently pat her hands around him.  
"Sorry, p'tite... Didn' meanta scare y'..."  
"Don't take pity on me, Cajun," he replied, waving his hand away with her own. "Ah'm just fine..."  
  
Remy laughed slightly, shaking his head.  
".. Where're we goin', anyway?"  
"Someplace special," he replied simply, his voice holding a hint of seriousness. "Remy go up here t't'ink now an' den... Don' tell no one 'bout it, alrigh'?" She shrugged her shoulders.  
"Makes fo' a nifty blackmail..." He chuckled, and shook his head. "Y'so mean ta Remy..."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
About fifteen minutes later, they'd arrived.  
Remy stopped the bike, hitting the kickstand with his heel once more, and climbing off, helping Rogue... Well, trying to, anyways.  
She had waved his hand away once more, climbing off on her own.  
"Ah c'n take care o' myself, Cajun," she said, turning to look up at him. He smiled softly.  
".. Remy used ta say dat all d'time, chere. He find out soon, everyone need someone ta lean on..."  
  
She paused, just staring up at him momentarily, before shifting in her place, and reaching over to rub her arm with her hand.  
"So, uh... Where are we?" Remy beckoned for her to follow. Cocking her head to the side, and looking over her shoulder suspiciously, Rogue followed, staring down at the ground as she walked.  
The clearing ahead of them was secluded by bushes, and trees, blocking off the view of whatever Remy wanted to show her.  
  
He finally stepped through a well-walked spot, the grass trampleded down, dirt mostly now.  
It led out onto a dusty ledge, aluminum can pyramids scattered here and there... No doubt proof the Gambit had gotten bored on occasion while coming up here, and... Had done what had ammused him at the time.  
"Look over dere," he said, stepping before her. Rogue's brows furrowed, but she complied, stepping forward, eyes widening slightly.  
  
Over the ledge, was a completely clear view of New York City... There were clearly a few miles out.  
".. Y'shoul' see it at night. Mebbe Remy bring y'up here sometime again, non?" he murmured, glancing back to her.  
Rogue stared out, turning her head back to him slowly, simply gazing toward him.  
Damn...  
She felt something in her she couldn't explain... Something that would never be explained, she thought. She just stared, suddenly realizing what she was doing, and turned her head back to the view, cheeks coloring slowly.  
  
Remy smiled.  
".. Even cuter when y'blush, chere..."  
"Don't get used to it, Swamp Rat," she replied quickly, running a hand through her hair, trying to conceal her face from his view.  
He simply smiled. ".. But, Ah'd like that," she added, reffering to his earlier statement. This only made his smile brighten.  
".. Sounds fine, chere..."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Don't evah... EVAH ditch without me again!" Pyro shouted, pinning Gambit to the ground face down, and pulling his arm aorund his back. "Y'know how boring that was?!"  
Gambit yelped slightly in pain, quickly lifting himself, and bucking John off.  
"I have some ideas," he replied, wrapping his arm around his neck, and pulling. "'Sides, not like I wanted y'wit' me anyways..." John's reply came out gargled, as he wrapped his arms around Remy's neck as well, pulling down, hard.  
  
This caused his grip to slacken, giving John a chance to grab his forearms, and pull him over, where he now lay on his back. Gambit moaned, and lifted himself to his feet, running to Pyro, and grabbing his belt with his right hand, and shirt collar with his left.  
He lifted him up, and literally midget-tossed him across the room.  
  
Both panting, they nodded their head.  
".. I'll never ditch wit'out y'gain..."  
".. Ah'll nevah attack ya fo' it again..." Remy nodded, still panting slowly. "Though, Ah can't undastand... _Why _did you ditch?" Remy paused, shaking his head.  
"No reason... I was... Bored..." John shook his head. "No... This hadta do with Rogue, didn' it?" Remy sighed with relief. There was his, 'Get out of Jail Free,' card.  
  
"Yeah... I, took her out," he replied, standing straight. John grinned widely, walking over and patting his shoulder. He then elbowed him before making his way to the kitchen.  
"Y'stud, you..."  
Remy grinned in reply, but grimaced as John left...  
He would let John, or Pyro learn about Professor Essex. Not now.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Author's note:  
Ha! Rogue be fallin' for Remy. Well, hope ya'll are still enjoyin' it like ya did. Reviews, please! ;


	5. More to Love Than Just Touch

Hope I ain't goin' into their relationship too fast... oO;  
Anyways... Reviews. Hope you're still enjoyin' it!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
".. And that's why we're so dissapointed in you!" Had she been listening? Not likely. It was her job to nod her head at times she felt appropriate. "Never, and I mean NEVER, skip school again! I had to bail you out the last four classes you had!"  
"Alright! Ah get it, Bright Eyes," Rogue snapped, standing up to glare at Scott Summers, before turning to leave the room. She was actually, quite surprised that Professor Xavier had nothing to say about this...  
  
_'Rogue,'_ Damn! Why did she _always _forget he was a bloody telepath? _'After Scott leaves, I believe you should come to talk to me... In private.'_ She groaned inwardly. Now she was screwed.  
Not to mention that, now that she had been freshly reminded he was a telepath, he'd know all about her little... Adventure, with the enemy.  
  
Rogue stayed near the corner, watching the door, and waiting for Cyke to leave. Finally, the door opened, and Scott stepped out, looking both ways before finally stepping through, and walking down the hall.  
With a gulp, she stepped forward, and into his office once more.  
"Please, sit down, Rogue." She complied, stepping nervously, and sitting int he chair, looking up as she waited for him to broach his lecture.  
  
Finally, his lips parted, and he began to speak.  
"Rogue... As I understand it, you skipped school... To gallavant around New York with a... Remy LeBeau?" Finally! His real name revealed.  
".. Yes suh," she muttered, looking away. He nodded his head. "Rogue... I want you to understand... Gambit, is the enemy. He works for Magneto..." He paused, glaring as her lips parted to reply. She stopped, and waited. He continued.  
  
"Not by his will." Rogue seemed shocked, eyes staring down to the ground. "Gambit was disowned, as you say, from New Orleans. He is a master thief, foster son of the the legendary Jean Luc LeBeau, leader of the Thieves Guild." He sighed, looking up to her. "He had no choice but to join forces with Magneto. Thief though he was, he had no money, and felt it wrong to steal to get it. Magneto offered him a home, food, and family."  
  
Rogue said nothing, simply stared at the carpet.  
".. Is, this all y'wanted ta tell me, prof?" she stated quietly, looking up. He nodded his head.  
"In other words, Rogue... You may become friends with him, hang around him... But never," he stated with a smirk. "Never, skip school again."  
She blushed slightly, and nodded her head. One thought tugged at her mind.  
"Professor... What if we were to, meet them in battle again?" Xavier sighed. "That, I shall leave between you and Remy to figure out..." He chuckled softly. "You are free to go."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Dammit.. Dammit... Dammit... Dammit..." Remy repeated, banging his head agianst the kitchen table. "Detention?! I have detention fo' de nex' t'ree days?!" Piotr nodded.  
"Da... I am sorreh, Remy..." The Cajun groaned, banging his head once more. ".. Ow."  
John laughed.  
"Don' worry, mate... Rogue'll be joinin' ye'..." Remy groaned again.  
  
"Great! She'll prolly kill me for gettin' 'er inta dis mess..." John shrugged. "She seems ta like ya', mate... Who knows? Live an' let go!" Remy looked up.  
".. Why can' I just kill y'instead?"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The bell sounded in the air for the fifth time. Just a few more, and class would be out.  
Remy's head rested on the table, seemingly studying the knot in the lightly polished wood. Rogue sat with her chin resting in her hand, eyes shut.  
She opened them quickly, however, when a peice of paper flew onto her desk. Curiously, Rogue picked it up, and eyed the teacher... She was quite intent on her book.  
  
She quickly unfolded the paper, and read what was scribbled neatly in pen.  
_  
Care to ride with me after this, chere? Or perhaps later, after dark..?_  
  
She smirked slightly, pulling a pen from her pocket to reply...  
  
_How do you expect anyone to be able to read your handwriting, Cajun?Sure, I'd love to go.  
  
_She tossed it back, only to receive it a few seconds later.  
  
_You didn't seem to have a problem with it... Great! I'll come getcha at the Xavier place around... Eight?_  
  
She smiled softly, nodding, even though she knew he couldn't see her.  
  
_Sounds fine._  
  
The teacher looked up as she tossed the paper back.  
"You will both stay an extra half-an-hour..."  
"DAMMIT!" both hissed quietly, groaning softly.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Remy's gotta date! Remy's gotta date!" John said in a singson voice repeatedly as he followed Remy around the house.  
".. An', what'd be new 'bout dis?"  
"Ah dunno, but.... Remy's gotta date!"  
  
Gambit rolled his eyes, shaking his head.  
"So I'm takin'er out... What d'big deal?"  
"Da big deal," John replied, imitating his accent poorly. "Is that, this is tha girl you've liked since tha' one day in tha' ol' park... Tha girl who turned y' down at lunch tha otha day, tha girl..."  
"ALRIGH'! I get it," Remy murmured, smacking him upside the head. "Look... I'll b'back prolly after eleven... Don' stay up." John shrugged.  
  
"Whatevah... Just don't go too crazy. She can' touch, 'member?"  
".. Don' remind me," he murmured, walking to the door.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Rogue sat in the rec. room, reading her book intently... Well, not so, actually. Her eyes kept flickering to the window, as she shifted in her spot countless times, feeling... Giddy.  
She cringed at this. Giddy, was not the word to describe her. Far from it.  
But, she was...  
"Excited?" She jumped as the familiar, girly voice filled her ears.  
  
"Can't y' simply enter a room like a normal person?"  
"It's, like, not as much fun if I do that!" Kitty replied, grinning as she walked into the room. "So, like... When's he coming?"  
".. Kitty?" Rogue said, shutting her book. "Say 'like' one mo' time, an' Ah'll..."  
The rev of a motorcycle engine filled the room, becoming louder, and more demandin with each rev. Kitty looked out the window.  
  
".. Guys with bikes are like... So hot..."  
"Back off, Barbie," Rogue rpelied with a smirk. Kitty's eyes widened.  
".. Possessive, are we? You likey the Cajun dude..?" Rogue didn't seem to hear her. She stood, and walked to the front, opening to door, and running out to him.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
It felt right... The feeling of the bike beneath her, the way her hair snapped in the wind, her arms around him... All of it. She rubbed in closer to him for warmth, feeling a quite noticable shudder pass through his body.  
Remy gulped, eyes intent on the dark road before him, trying to ignore the thoughts that bombarded his mind.  
He finally made his way up the familiar hill, and stopping the bike slowly, and climbing off. He turned to help her... This time, she accept the help, and grabbed his hand.  
  
She followed behind him, sitting down on the ledge beside him, and gasped, looking out over the bright lights that filled her vision... All colors, even.  
Greens and yellows primarily... It was simply beautiful.  
"Ah c'n see why ya come here," she whispered, eyes fixed out over New York. ".. It's simple, yet... So comforting..."  
Remy nodded his head, hair dancing along with the breeze.  
  
"Mais oui... Not even Piotr or John know 'bout dis place..." She looked up to him, suddenly curious.  
".. Why me, Remy?" she whispered softly. "Why me, off al the girls at Bayville? Ones that y'c'n touch, ones that'll treat ya good... Why _me_?"  
".. Dere's more ta love den touch," he replied softly, eyes fixed ahead. "Dere's more to love den dat, chere. Y'gotta b'able to look inside, an' see, who'll treat ya well, who'll love ya in return," he said, turning to look at her. "Y'can' control who ya fall in love wit'. But, My heart skipped a beat when I first saw y'."  
  
She refused to let the bubble of laughter she suddenly felt escape her lips, for fear that it would come out as a choked sob... Love?  
She shivered, wrapping her arms around herself. She started, as a new sense of weight was added to her shoulders. Remy had wrapped his trenchcoat around her, along with his arm around her shoulders.  
Her muscles tensed, but she soon relaxed, leaning into him cautiously, head resting on his chest.  
  
They sat in silence, watching over the city, neither daring to break the sense of serenity that shrouded over them like a thick blanket.  
Silence.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Y'likey? Heh heh... All is going as planned... -Puts hands together like Mr. Burns- Exceeeeellllent...  
oo; Always wanted t'do that...  
Anyways, a new chapter coming soon! Reviews!


	6. The Reason is You

Hmm... Somewhere in here, I might write a lemon. So, I shall announce when, seeing as I can't post it here, so you can mail me to request it. -Nodnod-  
Anywho, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!  
  
Eh, by the by... 'Welcome to my Life' belongs to Simple Plan, not me... It just reminded of both of them so much! nn;  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Now, didn't she just feel like a girly-girl?  
She'd changed her outfit about three times... But ended up back what she had started in. What was the big deal..?  
About two weeks ago, Remy had admitted his love for her... And she started to realize, she returned the same feelings for the Cajun thief.  
As for the outfit changes, well...  
  
They had decided to go clubbing tonight... And she wanted to look... Nice.  
She finally sighed in defeat, going along with her usual, 'fancy' clothes.  
A black dress fell down over her legs, a dark purple blouse covering her torso. Black gloves that reached her elbows covered her arms, and hands from view, a gold chain hanging around her shoulders, followed by a thin, purple silk scarf around her neck.  
  
She smiled, as the now-familiar hum of an engine was heard outside. She looked out to see Remy, grinning and waving for her to come one.  
She turned, looking in th mirror and playing with her hair one last time, before running out the door to him, and climbing onto the bike, wrapping her arms around him tightly.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
They arrived at the club in about fifteen minutes, deciding to drink before they danced.  
It was non-alchoholic, which dissapointed Remy, but not for long... He was with a pretty girl... What could go wrong tonight?  
They sat down at a booth, simply talking between themselves, Remy flirting non-stop.  
  
She smiled softly, watching his eyes...  
They glowed profusely through the dark, smokey club, shining brighter as an occasional light flickered down onto them. He reached out slowly, fingering the thin silk scarf she wore curiously.  
".. Hnn," he murmured softly. She stared. "What is it?"  
  
He said nothing, merely fingered the material.  
".. Remy got an idea," he murmured softly. He removed the scarf from around her neck, beckoning her closer. When she complied, he gently wrapped the fabric around her face, reaching a hand out to gently trace her lips with his fingers.  
Her eyes widened only slightly at his intentions, wondering why she hadn't though of this before.  
  
He moved his hand to the small of her back slowly, pulling her closer to him, before gently pressing his lips to hers through the cloth... Matter-of-factly, it was like the cloth wasn't even there.  
His kiss was soft, but as his lips lingered on hers for awhile, it became more demanding. He scooted closer to her, into the booth, running a hand through her hair while gently pressing her against the wall.  
  
He gently ran his tongue over her bottom lip, pressing another kiss to her lips, his slowly parting against hers.  
She received it greatfully, arms wrapping around his neck, and tongue brushing past his through the silk. For a moment, they were alone, no one else around to see them...  
  
Then they had to pull back for breath, Remy sighing softly and pressing his head against hers, making sure their hair proved as a barrier between their flesh.  
".. Ah... Nevah thought of the before," she murmured softly. Remy smirked slightly. ".. Dat su'prises me... Y'one helluva kisser, chere..." She felt a bit of color add to her cheeks, though she new it was concealed with the scarf covering her face.  
  
".. Wanna dance?"  
"T'ought you'd never ask, mon chere," he replied, slowly unravelling the scarf from her features. He pushed himself up, and reached out for her hand, leading her out onto the floor.  
A song came on, that both knew they could relate to... Even singing to each other as they danced...  
  
_Do you ever feel like breakin' down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong, and no one understands you?  
  
_He smiled as she turned in his arms, pressing her back to his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and continued, singing in her ear...

_Do you ever wanna run away?_

_Do you lock yourself in your room?_

_With the radio on, turned up so loud..._

_No one hears you screamin'?  
  
_This was so perfect in her mind... They'd found some way to touch, and she felt full to bursting with happiness... They each took turns, singing one chorus at a time to each other...

_No, you don't know what it's like..._

_When nothin' feels alright..._

_You don't know what it's like,_

_To be like me..._

_To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark..._

_To be kicked, when you're down,_

_To feel like you've been pushed around..._

_To be on the edge of breaking down, with no one there to save you..._

_No, you don't know what it's like..._

_Welcome to my life...  
  
_He bent down, gently biting on her ear with his teeth carefully. She sighed softly, snaking her arms up to wrap around his neck, hips still swaying to the music...

_Do you wanna be somebody else?_

_Are you sick of feelin' so left out?_

_Are you desperate to find somethin' more, before your life is over?_

_Are you stuck inside a world you hate?_

_Are you sick of everyone around?_

_With their big, fake smiles, and stupid lies..._

_While deep inside, you're bleedin'?_

_No you don't know what it's like, when nothin' feels alright..._

_You don't know what it's like,_

_To be like me..._

_To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark..._

_To be kicked, when you're down,_

_To feel like you've been pushed around..._

_To be on the edge of breaking down, with no one there to save you..._

_No, you don't know what it's like..._

_Welcome to my life...  
  
_She knew she could feel the words to this song relate to her very well, and wondered if he felt the same way... She didn't dare ask yet, however, and ruin the moment they held between them...

_No one ever lied straight, to your face..._

_And no one ever stabbed you in the back..._

_You might think I'm happy..._

_But I'm not gonna be okay..._

_Everybody always gettin' what you wanted..._

_Never hadta work, it was always there..._

_You don't know what it's like, what it's like..._

_To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark..._

_To be kicked, when you're down,_

_To feel like you've been pushed around..._

_To be on the edge of breaking down, with no one there to save you..._

_No, you don't know what it's like..._

Truth be told... He did feel what she felt, the lyrics described him just as well as they described her... He'd found his one, the one who'd be there to save him..._  
  
To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark..._

_To be kicked, when you're down,_

_To feel like you've been pushed around..._

_To be on the edge of breaking down, with no one there to save you..._

_No, you don't know what it's like..._

_Welcome to my life, welcome to my life..._

_Welcome to my life...  
  
_She stayed in this postition, back pressed up against him. She trailed a finger down his jaw-line slowly, looking up at him with a wink. One look into her emerald green eyes, and Remy melted on the spot.  
He swayed his hips to the next song that came on, the effect she had on him quite obvious as his hips swayed with hers, brushing past the small of her back.  
  
He swallowed hard, leaning down.  
"Sorry..." he murmured loud enough for her to hear. "You're just so beautiful..." She felt a blush creep onto the edges of her cheeks, turning to face him, and wrap her arms around his neck, resting her head against his chest.  
He wrapped his arms around her waist slowly, dancing with her as, coincidentally, _'The Reason,'_ by Hoobastank, began to play.  
He softly sung the words to her, loud enough for her ears only. She smiled as he did, eyes filled with emotion as he sung the lyrics to her... Only her...  
  
_I found a reason for me...  
To change who I used to be...  
A reason to start over new...  
  
_He smiled softly, leaning down to her ear before continuing..._  
  
.. And the reason is you.  
  
_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
".. How cheesy!" Pyro laughed as Remy told Piotr about the night before... Unfotunatly, John had walked in. "Yo' such a helpless romantic, Cajun!"  
"Dat may be, mon ami... But how many dates y'had dis mont'?" John stopped laughing abruptly, coughing slightly as his face contorted into a grimace.  
  
"Well, eh, Ah... Screw you, LeBeau!" he snapped, turning to walk back upstairs. Remy and Piotr laughed at him. Remy shook his head slightly.  
"I dunno, Pete... She seems s'perfect in every way... 'Cept, 'course, fo' de fact dat we can' touch..." Piotr nodded his head slowly.  
"Sounds like you've von her over, Rem," he replied deeply, nodding his head in thought. "Ze best thing you can do is continue vith vhat is happening, and hope for ze very best..."  
  
Gambit nodded his head with a sigh, leaning back in his chair.  
"It's just so hard..."  
"I understand," Piotr replied. "But if you love her... You vill continue on vith her, no matter vhat ze complication..."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
.. She wished she was deaf as she was telling Kitty about her night... she all but squealed with excitement... She was happy none of the other X-girls had heard her.  
"That's, like, so sweet!" Rogue smirked softly. ".. It was..."  
"And he kissed you?"  
".. Mo' like invaded mah entire mouth," she replied with a sheepish grin, coughing slightly. Kitty giggled girlishy. "You, are, so, lucky!" she said, laughing.  
  
Rogue nodded, letting a slight laugh escape her lips.  
".. Ah am, aren't Ah..?"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Yeh, that chapter seemed kinda pointless, but, I liked it anyways... It leads into something bigger... MUCH bigger, and it'll explain a lot of things to yous peoples. -Nods- So, stick around. Next chapter coming to a theater near you!


	7. Man on a Mission

Remy actually feels like using his head, so, here's the intellectual chapter for the Cajun!  
  
-Coughs-  
  
Anywho... Back to the story. Enjoy!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"John... Name de fanciest hotel in New York..."  
".. Tha' one near Bayville High ain' exactly cheap... Why? Plannin' somethin' with Rogue?" John asked with a grin. Remy quirked a brow, smirking slightly. "Even if I was, I wouldn' tell you... Get ya' mind outta de gutter..."  
John shrugged his shoulders slightly, turning as the bell for class rang.  
  
"Bettah shuttup... Yo'll get another detention, mate..."  
"Ain' like I'm no' used to'em..."  
Both proceeded to pull out a notebook and and a pen to write notes... As per usual, John's note taking turned into small doodles of fire-balls, and other random things, making Remy roll his eyes.  
  
No wonder his grades were in such bad shape...  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Remy had noticed a change in his friends... Not a bad one mind you, but, a change, nonetheless...  
Piotr was more care-free now. His hair had grown down to brush a bit past the nape of his neck in length dark black, of course. Longer strands near the front, hung down into his eyes, strands near the side hanging down to frame his gentle face, and pale blue eyes.  
  
His clothing seemed more casual as well.  
It was baggier, Remy noticed, and the gentle Russian had grown to like a lot of harder rock, and punk bands... His shirt today being a band shirt, with the name 'Matchbook Romance' written across his broad chest.  
Baggy blue jeans adorned his waist, held up with a thick leather belt. The usual, rather large black boots adorning his feet, laced tightly.  
  
John... Well, John had seemed to calm down a bit, much to Remy's surprise... He was still the Pyro he'd known two years ago, but he seemed... Less sugar high, so to speak. Must have been the lack of coffee...  
Yes, Piotr and Remy had hidden his coffee... He needed to calm a bit before school started, and they wouldn't let him have it back until he got good grades...  
  
They'd made bets, and Remy seemed in the lead... That coffee would still be out of John's grasp in five months.  
Rogue led the way to the Acolyte's usual table, Kitty following behind her.  
"I don't know, Rogue... What if they, like, don't like me?"  
"Ah'll be there with ya Kitty... They're not gonna bite ya head off," Rogue replied with a smirk. "You've nevah been this shy befo'... What's the deal?" Kitty blush slightly.  
".. Have you, like, seen Piotr lately?" Rogue stared. ".. Duh, he's sittin' right there..."  
".. He's... Cute," she murmured, grinning slightly. Rogue laughed.  
  
"Make a move, girl!" Rogue said, patting her shoulder. Kitty laughed quietly. "I don't know... I guess we'll see..." Rogue shrugged.  
"Yo' lost... He'd be good fo' you..." Kitty sighed softly, but nodded, following after Rogue as she sat beside Remy, the Cajun in turn automatically wrapping his arm around her waist. Piotr looked up, grinning sheepishly at Kitty before turning away, grinning towards Remy, who cocked a brow in turn.  
  
Rogue looked to Kitty, giving her the, 'I told you so' look. Kitty shrugged her shoulders, turning her attention back to the Acolyte's conversation, and watched quizically at the way Rogue seemed so relaxed around them... Especially Remy.  
It surprised her greatly. She was in a trance, and jumped and yelped as an apple came hurdling from the side, and into a plate of food near the end... Splattering Remy, Piotr, and John. Then, the laughter of the highschool football players... Duncan.  
Rogue rolled her eyes. Remy growled, closing his eyes as he removed his shades from his face to wipe them clean with his shirt, then put them back on.  
  
He stood up. Rogue grabbed his arm quickly.  
"Remy, don't..."  
"Dey start it, chere... I finish it..." He pulled his arm back quickly, grabbing the apple, walking over, Piotr and John lifting themselves to stand in case it got carried away, both wiping bits of food from their clothing, and hair.  
Remy stood in front of Duncan, smirking lightly.  
".. T'ink ya pretty funny, d'ya?"  
"Yeah, I t'ink I do," Duncan replied, mimicking his accent poorly. The rest of his friends laughed.  
  
Remy's smirk broadened into a grin.  
"Hnn... Quite de jokester. Bet I c'n make m'point very clear, and in a very funny way..." He held the apple up, as it began to glow in a light pink, and crackle. He took a step back, and threw the apple into the air, into Duncan's plate, the food, and tray exploding on contact, splattering everyone at the table. Everyone.  
Duncan spit a bit, wiping his jacket.  
  
"Mutie," he spat, glaring. "What is it with the freaks and wearing shades?" Remy reached out, grabbing his shirt, and pulling him forward. "Watch yo' mouth, y'stupid mo'der f..."  
"I think you've made your point, Remy," Piotr's voice rang through before he finished his sentence. Duncan look up with a growl.  
"Great... Another. Can't you freaks go somewhere else to bother people?" Piotr glared. His much larger hand reached out to wrap his fingers around Duncan's neck, and lift him off of the ground.  
"Vatch, your, tongue," he said, accent thickening as he spoke in a low tone. Duncan squirmed, beating at Colossus' arm.  
  
Duncan's buddies pushed himself up, and moved to Remy, and John, both of whom were alrighty throwing punches to others, Remy's left templed bleeding profusely, John's nose doing the same.  
Rogue and Kitty jumped in to help, curses and threats sounding through the air. Piotr simply stood, Duncan still in his grasp. A circle of students had worked around them, watching in awe as the mutants and football players fought it out.  
A few teachers and the principal ran out immediatly, breaking it up quickly, a few holding Remy and John back, as they coaxed Piotr to set Duncan down.  
  
The normally gentle giant sighed, and slowly set him down, the color returning to Duncan's face, and he glared up, holding his throat, trying to say something.  
Remy lifted his legs from the ground, and kicked him in the gut hard.  
"Don' even _t'ink_ about talking, you goddamn little weasel!"Rogue and Kitty were also restrained from fighting. Principal Kelly was furious.  
"In my office... NOW!" he shouted, pointing up the steps of the caffeteria. Remy pulled his arms back forcefully, growling and fuming on the way up, followed closely by his companions.  
  
In the office, Kelly as pacing back and forth, his face a bit more calm than it was in the caffeteria... But not by much.  
He looked up, walking to Remy, and pulling the shades from his face with force, fingers brushing past his temple. Remy hissed in pain, pulling his face back. Kelly glared at him, crimson red eyes flaring even brighter than they had before... Anger, frustration. All of it caused them to.  
"Mutant," Kelly murmured, throwing the shades to the side. "All five of you, suspended, one month!"  
"A month! Dammit, dat Duncan guy started ALL of dis! Why ain' he takin' some of dis blame?!"  
"Because I heard from a very reliable source, Mr. Lebew... That all of you started the fight..." Remy growled. "It's pronounced LeBeau, moron! Le-Bow! and if you have sucha reliable source, den he need some glasses!"  
  
Kelly turned away.  
"Leave the premesis... Now."  
"Wit' pleasure..." Remy bent over to pick his shades up. As he began to lead the way out, he stopped. The glasses began to glow brightly. ".. Run," he murmured to his friends. They listened, and went out the door before him.  
"Seeya nex' mont', principal..." He threw the shades in to his desk, a loud boom heard as he followed after his friends, followed by a steady string of curses.  
  
"Mags is _not_ goin' ta be happy with this," John said, looking up to Piotr. "Neitha is tha professor!" Rogue pointed out, folding her arms. Remy didn't say anything.  
".. I've got some t'ings to take care of... John, Piotr, take Kitty an' Rogue home... I'll be back..." He turned before they could ask questions, walking to his bike.  
The engine started with extra force, the tires heard skidding on the asphault as he drove out.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
After a few miles, and fresh water on his wound, Remy drove to the hotel near Bayville High John was talking about.  
Th ride had calmed his nerves, and cleared his mind, and he parked outside carefully. He sighed deeply, and walked inside. He wished sincerely he hadn't made his glasses go 'boom'.  
He walked to the host of the hotel.  
".. Bonjour, monsieur," he said, thickening his accent a bit for show. "D'you 'appen t'know of a mister Essex?" he asked, slipping a twenty across the counter. The host's eyes brightened.  
"Perhaps... But, I might need a memory refresh..." Greedy bastard... Remy pulled a ten from his pocket. The host nodded his head slowly.  
  
"Floor number 5, room 12." Remy nodded his head. "Merci."  
He walked to the elevator, and pushed a few buttons, the small compartment lifting slowly. He sighed deeply, staring at the floor in front of him...  
Professor Essex was probably a scientist... And, he wanted another favor... Perhaps this way, he would be able to touch Rogue...  
  
The bell rang, and Remy stepped through, standing in front of room twelve.  
He took a breath, and before he had a chance to knock, the door opened, the professor Essex standing straight, smiling down at him.  
".. You've come for a favor. Do come in," he said, stepping to the side. Remy licked his lips, and did as he was told, the sound of the door clicking closed behind him. "So, what can I do for you, monsieur LeBeau?"  
"..'Least someone can pronounce it," he muttered to himself. "I need to ask... C'n you, make somet'in' to alter a mutant's powers? Say... Dat femme y'were talking about in de parkin' lot?" Essex grinned, holding up what looked like a collar.  
"Indeed... I can."  
  
Remy stared at the contraption, and reached out. Essex lifted his arm up higher.  
"Ah ah," he said, quirking a brow. "You owe me a favor, if you take this," he reminded him, cocking his head to the side. Remy nodded his head. "Oui... I understand." Essex nodded his head approvingly.  
"Excellent! Come back here in one week. I have an assignment for you." Remy nodded his head, accepting the necklace happily as the proffesor lowered his arm.  
  
"One week, Mr. LeBeau."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Aha, you see now. Very crucial chapter now. Okie, review now, my peoples! Enjoy! Next chapter coming soon!


	8. On the Second Week of Suspension

Gahd! So, so, so, so, so, so sorry that took FOREVER to update! T.T; Reality suckeths muchin. Mehr.

Anyway... here is the new chapter, and I SWEAR I will be better about updating... I now have applications filled out, and the weekend to look forward to. I actually plan to get several chapters up in that time. .

Oh yes... the lemon has been written. To read it, simply email me for it... please don't review with your email. o.O;

Without any further adieu... THE LONG AWAITED CHAPTER! Cheers

Oh, by the by... Harvey the Rabbit? In this chapter? FULL credit goes to my friend Ziggy... I couldn't have come up with the little fellow. .;;

-

One month suspension.  
Well, there wasn't much they could do... With money saved up by Piotr and John, both went to Russia to see Piotr's mother... John went along simply to accompany his friend, and to get out of New York.  
With that, Rogue had been spending a few days in the abandoned Acolyte home with Remy... Who had yet to tell her of his little... Gift.

Then, when he realized they'd only have a few nights left to be alone, he took her into his room, and set her down.  
She looked up at him curiously, cocking her head to the side.  
"Remy... What's th'matter" he asked worriedly, staring at him. "Ya beginin' ta worry..."  
"Rogue" he said, looking down. "Y'know I'd doo anyt'in' f'you, oui" She paused.

"Well... Ah, Ah do now" she replied. "Well..." He paused, licking his lips. "I found a way fo' us t'touch..." He walked to his dresser, and pulled a small bow from inside a drawer.  
He handed it to her, licking his lips. She reached out cautiously, wrapping her fingers around it, and opening the top.  
".. This looks like a dog-collar, Remy" she said, looking up at him, seemingly unimpressed. He smirked softly. "Non... Dat, be what'll help us..."

He took it from her.  
"'Low me t'demonstrate..." He wrapped it around his neck carefully, and reached into his pocket for a card from his deck. He held it between his fingers, summoning the power to charge the object... Nothing happened.  
"See what I tell you, chere" She stared in awe, turning her gaze downward. "Ah... Don't know what ta say..."  
"Y'don' hafta say not'in', chere..." he whispered, crouching down beside her. "I can deff'netly understan' if y'don' wanna... Eh" he quirked a brow. "S'don' feel guilty." He placed the device back into the box, and set it in her lap.

"But, take it if y'fin someone ya'd ra'der find..." She looked up, eyes slightly glassy, but she nodded her head. ".. Alright." He seemed slightly pained at this, but smiled.  
"Good. I'm... Gon' go fo' a ride... Y'stay here, 'right chere" She opened her mouth to reply, but stopped herself, nodding her head. "Right den. Be back in a bit."

-

He did return later. Much later.  
Remy pulled in about 1:30 at night, or rather, in the morning, all the lights in the house off. Good. He didn't feel up to facing Rogue just yet. Not until morning.  
He climbed up the stairs to his room, to find his bed empty. He sighed deeply... She'd probably decided to sleep away from him tonight. Well, probably for the best. He went into the bathroom, returning a few moments later in a pair of denim shorts as his sleep-wear.

He dropped down into his bed, and sighed, burying his face in the pillows.  
His head shot up, however, as the door to his room creaked. Remy looked up to see Rogue standing there, the collar wrapped around her neck.  
He licked his lips.  
"Chere, don'..."  
"Hush, Cajun" she murmured, closing the door behind her before walking in, and laying beside him...

-

The night would be within Rogue's mind for a very long time, she knew. Those three days she spent with Remy were the happiest in her meager life, and she wished it could go on forever. Unfortunately... reality awoke and slapped them over the head.  
Piotr and John returned from their Russian vacation, Piotr much happier now that he knew his moth was doing better, and could take a turn for recovery sooner rather than later.

Professor Xavier informed her that she would be returning to the Institute the next day... after all, she was suspended, and would require a good stern talking-to. Great. Another ordeal for Scott to blow up on her.  
"Dun' take it s'har', chere" Remy said with a small smile, leaning back against the wall as he watched her pack her backpack with the things she had brought with her to stay in the Acolyte house. ".. How c'n Ah not" he mumbled, sighing half-heartedly. "Ah was enjoyin' mahself..."  
"Oh, trus' me, chere... so was I" Remy replied with a laugh, moving forward and giving her backside an affectionate slap.

Rogue looked up with a small smirk and a glare.  
"Best be watchin' where y'lay yo' hands, Swamp Rat..."  
"I slippe'" he replied innocently with a grin, arching his eyebrows. "I swear..."  
"Yeah... an' Pyro'll sprou' wings an' fly off..."

"Dammit, why do ye always choose t'pick on tha poor, defenseless Aussie" John said sadly fromt he door, just begining to walk down the stairs before looking over his shoulder to them. "Ah done nothin' wrong..."  
"Correction, mon ami... y'done ever't'in' wrong" Remy replied, lifting his index finger to point as he spoke matter-of-factly.  
"Piss up a rope, Gambit" he muttered, walking down the stairs. Remy laughed loudly, shaking his head.  
"Goodta seeya comin' up wit' new comebacks, John..."

-

"Provoked you or not... you do NOT pick fights in the middle of the CAFETERIA, Rogue" Scott spat, lifting his hands dramatically. "We don't need any more bad publicity than we already got"  
"Have..."  
"What"  
"Have... more publicity than we already _have_... tha' subject verb agreement thing, or somethin'..."  
"ROGUE"

Scott ran his hands through his hair in frustration, groaning slightly.  
"Y'know, Ah c'n handle mahself, Scott... one day, Ah coul' jus' move away from the Institute, an' you won' be there t'boss me aroun', an' tell me wha' Ah did righ' or wrong..."  
"I give up on this" Scott muttered softly, shaking his head. "I'm only trying to help you..."  
"Ah know, Cyke" she muttered, patting his back slightly. "But y'need t'stop playin' dad, an'..."  
"I'm leader of this team... that's just not going to happen" he replied sharply, turning to walk up to his room... perhaps to find Jean...

Rogue sighed deeply. The boy was just never going to loosen up. Get the pole out of his ass, as Remy so loved to say...

-

"What tha hell are we supposed to do for this long" John groaned, leaning against the back of the sofa as he spoke.  
"Y'jus' nevah cease t'bitch, d'ya fireball" Remy murmured, leaning back in the recliner. "Nevah..."  
"I figure' you'd b'happy dat we outta school..."  
"Yeah, but now tha' Ah realize there's nothin' t'do... Ah'd rather throw paper balls at teacher's heads..." Remy rolled his eyes, and looked toward Piotr, intent on the book before him.

John groaned, and finally reached for his lighter, snapping it several times. He finally clicked it on, however, and began to play with a smallish fireball, rolling it between his fingers. Soon, however, he began to make shapes...  
A large dragon... a mouse... and finally, a large rabbit, standing on its back legs.

".. Harveh" he exclaimed, grinning childishly. Remy stared, the 'Harvey' comment even bringing the gentle Russian from his book.  
".. Harvey, John"  
"No... jus' Harvey"

John continued to grin, and began to make the rabbit dance about the room, moving his fingers as he did.  
"John, yo' one..." He stopped, and cocked his head to the side, looking toward the phone as it began to ring. "I shall..."  
"Non, s'alrigh', Pete... I'll ge' it" Remy said, pushing himself and walking towards it... no doubt it was either Magneto... or Rogue. He hoped it was choice number two.  
".. 'Lo" he said into the phone as he picked up the receiver, staring down at the floor intently.  
".. Week's up, monsieur LeBeau... pay your debt." A click. Remy recognized the voice. Suddenly very serious, Remy walked into the living area, and to the door.

".. M'goin' out fo' a bit..."

"Awww... AWWW" John pouted, lifting his arms in frustration. "Take me with you"  
".. Not only no... bu' hell no" Remy replied with a smirk, turning to the door.  
".. Go... erm... I... GAH YOU SUCK"

-

Remy made his way into the now familiar hotel, looking about it cautiously before moving to walk inside.  
"Don't bother. I've made my way to you." Gambit jumped as the voice of Doctor Essex filled his ears. "Dat's very kind o'ya" he murmured, turning to him slowly. "Dat lil' doohickey o'yo's... dat really worked. T'ank y'lots..." Essex smirked.  
"Not a problem, monsiuer..."  
".. Alrigh', Doctor... wha's m'assignment? What do I gotta steal"  
"Steal? My, my, my... my dear boy, I ask you not to steal anything. I merely wish for you to lead a team into the sewers to communicate with a band of mutants beneath the surface..."

"I know 'bout dem... d'Morlocks, righ'" Essex nodded. "An'... wha' would d'info'mation be..."  
"You needn't concern yourself over that, Cajun... just do as you're told" he replied simply. "Be here tomorrow at one in the afternoon... do not be late" he said, tipping his head politely before turning to walk back into the building and to his room.  
Remy stared after him with an unreadable expression, sighing softly.

A deal was a deal. And he knew he could regret this, should he go through with it...

But then again... the man made it possible for him to touch Rogue...

Finally finished wrestling with his thoughts, Remy climbed onto his motorcycle, and began to drive down the road, revving the engine loudly.

-

Author's Note:

Cliff... HANGER! o.O; Sorry.  
Right. Now you won't have to wait very long for the next chapter. I'll get to writing it tomorrow. It's like, 12:00 am here. I'm beat.  
So, hope you enjoyed it. Please don't hurt me for taking so damned long. o.o;;


	9. I'm Worried

Right. Next chapter.

I have received complaints. I sorreh. Remy -must- go through with the whole Morlock Massacre. Otherwise... it wouldn't be my fic. Meh. I'm not a huge fan of it either. So you are not alone.

Anyway. Without further adieu, the next chapter.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Yes, Pete... I b't'inkin' dat dis femme be d'one..."  
"Ah hear divorce bells..." Remy glared. "G'hack up a fire ball..."

"Very original, mate..." Remy growled, and sighed, tilting his head back in his spot. It was a lazy day, and while he could have spent it with Rogue... Remy almost felt he was neglecting his friends and partners. So he would spend at least a day with them.

A deck of cards was settled in his hands, and he shuffled them nonchalantly, staring down at the wood of the table before him, as if the small crevices and oddly colored pieces completely fascinated him.

He was brought out of this reverie when the phone rang, making him jump slightly, and glare at it as if it had done this on purpose. Then he realized he must have been insane... as if he'd hurt the phone's feelings for glaring at it. Yes, sleep would have been nice...

"I'll get it..."

"Non, I'll get it," the Cajun muttered, standing quickly and walking to the phone. ".. 'Lo?"

"One hour. Do not forget..." Click.

"Rogue 'gain, mate?"

"Uh... yeah," Remy replied as he hung up the receiver. "Look... m'sorry, mes amis," he said softly, smiling as he turned. "But m'gon' need d'day t'..."

"Ve know," Piotr said, smirking a bit. "Need zhe day to spend vith Rogue." The Cajun nodded slowly. "It is all vright. Go on now. Ve'll just... have to make you do somezhing vith us later..."

"T'anks," Remy said, smiling as he turned... yeah, smiling guiltily. Not only was he bailing on them... he was lying to them...

But he would be back. For both Rogue, and for Pete and John... he couldn't exactly push them out of his life. That would just kill the Cajun...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Fifteen minutes to get to the hotel.

He rode his snazzy motorcycle to the spot, trenchcoat flapping in the wind, fingers gripping at the handlebars. He leaned forward in his spot, the large, perfectly clean building coming into view. Thank the lord... he wouldn't be late...

As he came into the parking lot, he skidded to a halt, pushing down the kickstand and jumping off in one smooth motion, even managing to turn the engine off in the process.

"Impressive, my young Cajun thief," Essex said, arching an eyebrow slowly. Remy jumped. "Oh... t'anks... just..."

"Trying to stay on time. I like your style. Come," he said, beckoning for Remy to follow. He did as he was told.

Before leaving, Remy had equipped himself, of course. He wore his normal, Acolyte uniform, several compartments about his belt for his cards and... well, whatever else he happened to get his sticky fingers on. He even stuffed an extra deck of cards into his boots, and of course... gum.

He was quitting his smoking habits. So, he chewed gum. Made him feel better... like... a security blanket.

He chewed a piece now nervously, reaching into his coat for his bo staff, extending it in his hands as he followed after Essex, glancing about. He was brought to 12th Street, to a manhole cover that would lead them directly into the Morlock hideout. As they entered, several more people met them there. One was recognizable... the others, not so much. One thing all had in common? All were indeed mutants.

"Gambit, meet Sabretooth..."

"Already ha' d'pleasure o'meetin' him, m'sieu..."

".. Scrambler," he continued, obviously irritated that the Cajun had interrupted. "Malice, Scalphunter, Vertigo, Harpoon, and Riptide."

"Lovely names..." He paused. "So. What's m'assignment?"

"You know every nook and cranny about these sewers. You know every passage, and you even know several Morlocks."

"Y'done y'homework, Doctor."

"Yes. You are to lead the team to the main area in which the Morlocks stay. There, Sabretooth will negotiate with their leader, Callisto, and I in turn will come up with a cure, so that while they still have their powers, they will no longer have their grizzly appearances, and therefore, are able to come to the surface with the others..." Remy nodded slowly, shrugging his shoulders.

"All righ', Doc. You be accompanyin' us?"

"No, no. I will wait here."

"Suit yaself," the Cajun replied, beckoning for the mutants to follow him.

Tunnel after tunnel, box after box, trash and sewage... He waded through all of it, all along his "team" staying silent, and merely trusting Remy to their destination. Finally, the Cajun spoke.

"S'furball," he said, looking toward Sabretooth. "Essex dun' seem d'type you'd b'hangin' 'round wit'... what'd he offer you?"

"Nevermind that, thief," Sabretooth snarled in response. "Just do as your told, and you'll figure out the rest..."

"Sensitive nerve. All righ', Gambit shuttup..." And he did. The rest of the trip was silent.

Finally, they reached the main area. Gambit looked rather proud, and raised his hand slowly to cup around his mouth. "Calli..."

"Get'em, boys!" Sabretooth howled, running forward. "WHAT!" Remy shouted in turn, spinning around with wide eyes and a wildly beating heart, watching as they ran into the sewers and began to find the Morlocks, pulling them out and killing them. Mutant after mutant, screams, howls, curses...

Remy watched in horror, and dropped to his knees, curling into a ball and covering his head with his hands, pulling at his hair... no... What had he done? It was -his- fault. It was -Gambit- who led the team. -Gambit- who fell for the rouse...

Essex chuckled madly as he saw the Cajun, leaning against the filthy brick wall.

"What? ... you didn't really expect what I said was true? ... What kind of thief are you? Trusting a complete stranger..."

".. Fuck you," Remy said, gritting his teeth and shaking his head, eyes shut tightly. "Jus'... jus' fucking stop..."

"Oh, but it's done," Essex said, grinning maniacally. "It's all over. They're dead, Gambit. My perfect thief, my gullible Cajun. Gone."

"NO!" Remy shouted, gripping at his hair a bit tighter. "No... it can' be... it's just... NO!"

"Get off of the ground, Cajun," Essex snarled, kicking Remy in the lower back. The Cajun's body stretched out, and he landed on the ground without a sound, a single, silent tear running down his face, despite the fact that his eyes were shut.

"Y'can' do dis... y'can'..."

"But I didn't, Gambit," Essex replied, crouching down and lifting Remy's head, his eyes opening to look up at him. ".. You did."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

".. He shoulda been back bah now," John said, obviously worried but not admitting it. "He... he wouldn' be this long... not even with Rogue..." Strangely... Piotr had to agree. It wasn't like Remy to simply leave, and not even call to let them know that he was all right...

"Vell... let's... call Rogue," the Russian said, moving to the phone. "I'm sure everyzhing is just fine..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rogue was still awake, despite the late hour.

She sat on her bed, arms wrapped about her knees, bent to her chest while her head rested atop them.

Remy hadn't called. Remy hadn't come. She was worried sick... what if something happened? ... what if he was sleeping around behind her back?

No...

Remy wouldn't do that to her...

As the phone rang, she leaped forward and picked it from the receiver.

"H... hello?"

"Rogue?"

"Oh... hi Pete..."

"Rogue... Remy is zhere vith you, da?"

"No," Rogue replied, her heart begining to pound in her ribcage, almost rising to her throat to choke her to death. "He's not with you?"

"No... he said he vas going vith you..." Rogue could hear the Russian scold John quietly as he began to say, "Tha's it... he's gone... POOR REMY!"

".. Tell John ta stop that... he's making me nervous..." The next thing heard was the yelp of the Aussie as Piotr lifted him by his shirt, and tossed him into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. "Sorry. He's gone now..."

"Okay. So tell meh... anything odd going on with Remy lately?"

"Vell... he has been getting many calls lately... but, not from you, apparently..."

"That worries me," Rogue said softly, hugging her stomach lightly. "Pete... we have to go find him. Tonight." She hung up, and went to change into her X-uniform, headed to the garage after to hotwire one of Logan's bikes as Remy had taught her.

She was going to get to the bottom of this...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Author's Note:

Yus. Morlock Massacre. XP DAMN!

Anyway... next chapter coming to a near you!


End file.
